In the handling of goods, it has been common to utilize a generally rectangular module which has hooks on a rear wall thereof so that the module can be hung on a cross bar in a room or the like. Such modules have heretofore been transported by hand trucks and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a power and free conveyor system which utilizes a novel carrier for transporting such a module from one location to another; wherein the carrier includes stabilizing means for stabilizing the movement of the module; and which carrier has means for insuring stability as the module is moved in inclined paths.